thunderbolt_comics_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Flare-Girl (Angelina Branson)
Biography Angelina Branson was once an irresponsible teenager. She was the daughter of a local pastor couple in a small town outside of Los Angeles. Refusing to listen to anyone but herself, and ignoring wisdom. All that changed one night when she went to a party against her parent's wishes and ended up being seriously injured as a result. However, while she was in the hopsital, she discovered her ability to create and control energy, as well as an enhanced physical/mental condition. When she got out, she began to look at life a whole different way. She abandoned her old ways and began to live a responsible, example-setting life. She also decided to join up in the rise of many Superheroes fighting against crime with her own powers. Personality She has always been seen as a free-spirited girl, also, very defying of unwanted authority. Angelina does, however, have a strong willpower and will not give up easily. When she puts her mind to something, then it is highly unlikely that she will give up. Under her Flare-Girl persona, this personality does not seem to change. Appearance Angelina is a Caucasian female with brown hair and blue eyes. She has the average frame and build of a woman her size and weight that works out regularly. Angelina is 162cm/5'5 and weighs 62kg/134ibs. As Flare-Girl, she wares a purple “butterfly” domino mask. She also wares a purple shirt with black pants, and white socks and purple shoes. Powers and Abilities 'Purple Energy Manipulation: '''Ever since her Superpower gene finally “kicked” in, she has gained the ability to manipulate a strange energy produced by her body. The energy seems to be able to reproduce, so that if she uses it, it will replenish very quickly. The Purple energy is responsible for the following: *'Energy Blast: 'Flare-Girl can use the purple energy to defend herself and others via energy blasts. The energy blasts can come out of her limbs such as her hands and feat. The energy's power can easily be controlled by her, and she can make it very powerful. It can go from being powerful enough to knock a foe several meters away, to even being able to hit with the force of megaton-bombs. It also appears that her powers can increase depending on her emotional state. When she is angry, joyful, or scared, her powers seem to increase greatly. It also appears that she can send the energy to her hands to enable her to be able to preform impressive feats. *'Flight: 'By using the purple energy, she can defy gravity and fly through the air. *'Self Sustenance: 'She does not need to eat, sleep, drink water, or even breathe to survive. Flare-Girl can survive off of the energy her body produces. *'Power Restoration: 'In the event that her powers are stolen, shut off, changed, or even erased, they will instantly come back. She can even restore the powers of others back to full potential. *'Teleportation: 'She can change her form into a giant ball of purple energy and teleport within nanoseconds to a different location. *'Illusion: 'Flare can create illusions to deceive foes, making them believe that something is there when it is actually not. *'Force Field Generation: 'She can create a protective force field around herself. This force field can go from being about 2cm off her skin, to being able to cover many meters around her. The force field is energy/shock absorbing. Any energy blasts will simply fuel it and make it durable. The force field is virtually indestructible when it first comes out, but due to how long she must keep it up, it could become less and less durable to the point where it can only stop small bullets. *'Weakness Detection: 'Flare is capable of detecting her opponents weaknesses. She is able to use this as either feeling, or seeing there weak-points. *'Regenerating Healing Factor: 'She is capable of healing very quickly from physical damage and injury. *'Super-Vision: 'Her eyes are much more capable of preforming feats of amazement. The Following powers are: **'Optic Blast: 'She can fire the energy out of her own eyes that her body produces. Without doing any damage to them. Her optic blast is extremely powerful. **'X-Ray Vision: 'Flare can see through solid material. However, she does struggle to see through lead, osmium, or any other dense materials. **'Infer-Red Vision ' *'Enhanced Condition: 'Using the Purple energy to empower her, she can defy the limitations of the human body and be enhanced to supernatural levels of strength, speed, durability, agility, and reflexes: **'Enhanced Strength: 'She gains remarkable enhanced strength, able to lift many tons of weight. While Flare-Girl's limitations are defined by how much of the energy she uses, she can lift about 10 tons. This enables her to lift objects such as bulldozers, cranes, etc. Punch through thick steel, and even knock out ordinary humans with as little as a tap to the head. **'Enhanced Speed: 'Flare-Girl can travel at remarkable speed. She can go at Mach 10 exerting herself to her peak. Flare-Girl can out-race fighter-jets in the sky, and go incredible distances nigh-instantly on the ground. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Her skin, bone, and muscle tissue are much denser/tougher than ordinary humans. This enables Flare-Girl to resist physical damage much more efficiently than even the finest humans. She is durable enough to be immune to most projectile weapons (guns, arrows, energy blasts, etc.) powerful impacts such as strikes from beings with superhuman strength, and even extreme heat. Flare-Girl can even go into the tough conditions of space without struggle. **'Enhanced Agility: 'Her bodily coordination has been boosted many times above the likes of an ordinary human being. Flare-Girl can coordinate her limbs with unnatural equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility. **'Enhanced Reflexes: 'She can react faster than ordinary. **'Enhanced Stamina/Endurance ' Abilities *'Indomitable Will: 'Due to religious/moral beliefs, she has a strong willpower. *'Fighting Skills: 'After combining fighting skills she already knew and gymnastics, she has gained the ability to fight very efficiently. Usually not going with simply over-powering her opponents, but using celerity, agility, and reflexes to bring down opponents via pressure point combat. By seeing her opponents weak-points, she is able to accurately hit them in multiple places. *'Leadership: '''She possess a great leadership capability Equipment Weapons none Attire none Transportation none Trivia *Angelina is a protestant Flare-Girl © Lee Ericson 2014, all rights reserved Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Type Character Category:Blaster-Type Character Category:Lee Ericson's Characters